


Traumatic Past

by abmc_3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abmc_3/pseuds/abmc_3
Summary: Peter goes out as Spiderman to help the Avengers when aliens are terrorizing New York. While getting people out of a building, he sees someone from his past that he can't forget. He leaves him there and the Avengers don't know why.This is my first fic so...enjoy!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	Traumatic Past

Aliens were coming out of a hole and terrorizing the city. They wouldn't stop coming. That's until the Avengers came in to stop it. It was Tony, Steve, Nat, Sam, Bucky, and Peter. Peter was more focused on getting the people out of the building.

"Peter, there are more people in this building. I need you to make sure that everyone is out and in a safe spot."

"You got it, Mr. Stark." With that, Peter set out to the building. There were about twenty people in the building. He was almost done and had one more person left. That is until he saw that person's face.

Skip Wescott

Peter knew he had to get out of there or he was at risk of having a panic attack right then and there. And so with that, he left, leaving Skip in the building.

When leaving, he was able to hear a bunch of voices over the comm saying, "You forgot someone," and, "there's still someone in there." Is was the entire team trying to get him to get that last person out. He ignored them. 

He got to the quinjet when Bruce asked if he was okay. Of course he lied and said he was fine when clearly, he wasn't. The rest of the team then walked on the jet without speaking to Peter.

It took ten minutes to get back to the Avengers Compound. He walked in, got changed, and got a drink without saying a word. That is, until the avengers sat across from him in the common room.

They started talking to him. Well, more like yelling.

"This is why you shouldn't be an avenger."  
"What were you thinking."  
"What the hell."  
"You can’t even handle this small task and you say you’re responsible”

While hearing these insults, Bruce decides to not join in and to ignore it.

After a few more minutes of the insults, Peter couldn't take it anymore. So he decided to say the first thing that came to his mind.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I LEFT HIM IN THERE? HE FUCKING RAPED ME!"

He paused. Trying to think of what he just set. Breathing heavily and shaking. He left for his room in a hurry. He could tell the others were trying to follow him, but eventually let him be alone to calm down. As he ran down the hall, he could hear Tony say something along the lines of, "Bring everything up you have on Steven Wescott."

After a few hours, he finally calmed down and walked out into the common room where everyone was watching TV. They all looked his direction.

"I'm guessing you wanna know what happened." He mumbled quiet enough for them to hear.

They all gave him the 'duh we wanna know' face. So he walked to the couch, sat down slowly and began to tell the story.

"His name was Steven Wescott, but he told me to call him Skip. He was my babysitter at the time since Ben and May had to work during the day in the summer." He took a deep breath and continued. "He was fine for the first week, started calling me Einstein, but then the second week came and he got weird. He brought these magazines. They were adult magazines. He told me that since we were friends, that he wanted to recreate the pictures since that's what friends did. I tried to tell him no, but he wouldn't listen." He suddenly burst into tears. Natasha sent him a sorrowful look. Tony engulfed him into a hug as he continued. "He told me it would be fun. He started to touch me...in places I didn't want to be t-touched." That's when someone asked how long it had been going on. He gave a sad look and said, "He told me not to tell anyone and he babysat be for...two months until May and Ben found out." The team gasped and Tony was furious. "How old were you and how old was he." Sam asked cautiously. "He was 16 and I was 8." That's when they got pissed. Bucky was pacing. Nat and Clint had actual tears in their eyes, Bruce and Sam just stared horrified, and Tony held Peter even closer if he could. Eventually, they were all hugging Peter to try to show that they're sorry.

"You know, I can basically hear your thoughts. You don't have to be sorry. You didn't know. I should've gotten him in the first place, but it brought back so much I just couldn't take it."

They all nodded and continued to grab blankets and pillows. They turned on a movie and fell asleep.

After a few hours, the team heard quiet whimpers, and found Peter awake, and backing into a wall. He was shouting things that broke all of their hearts.

"Peter, Peter! Hey, calm down, it's ok."

"No. NO! Stop don't touch me!!" He shouted.

"Peter it's me. Tony. Open your eyes." Tony said calmly.

"T-Tony?" 

"Yea, kid, it's Tony. Wanna come to the couch?" Peter nodded and they walked to the couch.

"Don't wanna go back to sleep."

"Peter you have to. You need to sleep."

Peter shook his head. "No. He'll be there. I don't wanna see him."

"He's not there, kid. It's just us. If you see him again, I'll be there for you, okay? So why don't we go back to sleep and I'll be right here with you."

Peter nodded and slowly went back to sleep. Tony looked at the team and saw the heartbroken expression on all of their faces. Thank goodness for the rest of the night, it was easy.

Eventually, Tony was able to get Skip into the Raft where he will be staying, so he wouldn't have to bother Peter anymore. From then, it only got easier.


End file.
